


【润智】帷幕积尘而落

by silencer_sato



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencer_sato/pseuds/silencer_sato





	【润智】帷幕积尘而落

“人们不会做正确的事，他们只会做最自以为正确的，然后不停地后悔。”

 

1

 

天色已经很晚了，估摸着差不多到了深夜十一点左右，建在一处相对比较安静又无人居住地方的摄影棚还是人来人往，栅栏和安保外面甚至还有几个拿着相机的记者，想抓拍一些什么。

这种还在搭景时候跑过来的记者，一般都是年轻的、没有经验，也没有什么活儿允许他跟的小年轻，1月份的晚上很冷，他们在安保人员的驱赶下躲躲藏藏的，不小心撞到了一个打算直接进去的人。  
那个人戴着口罩和帽子，只露出来两只大大的眼睛，衣服看起来很厚，但不是片场里工作人员统一的棉衣。  
小实习记者只当是个同行，冻得哆哆嗦嗦的小声说了句抱歉，没抬头看那人的正脸。  
“……搭景时候拍下来的照片都不会登出来，你们在这里蹲再长时间也没用。”那人开口了，声音闷在口罩里，随着寒风飘忽不定，模糊又公事公办的语气。  
“……你是哪个杂志社的？我们前辈说可以到这里碰运气。”记者回话。  
男人似乎在赶时间，他摆摆手，有些不耐烦地说：“碰运气是指拍到些奇怪的花边，你等开拍再说。不过开拍如果你再过来，我会叫人把你赶出这个区域的。”  
记者还想说什么，从栅栏里出来了一个人，那人西装革履的，上面覆上了一层薄薄的尘土，显得灰头土脸的，他中气十足地冲这边喊了一句：“导演！！您可算来了！！！”  
戴口罩的男人周边的氛围更不好了，低气压简直可以化成冷风里的一团水汽，他对吓呆的年轻记者轻声说：“赶紧滚，趁我没叫安保过来之前。”然后大步流星冲西装男走了过去。  
实习记者万万没想到，自己这么运气不好，竟然碰到了那位业内传闻最保密、最严格也最脾气不好的导演——松本润的片场。

 

松本润刚从国外的一个有名的独立电影节参展完回国，刚下飞机就被执行制片的连环电话催上了。本来想先回家倒一下时差再去看搭景情况的松本，只得吩咐助理把行李运回家，然后坐上去城郊摄影棚的车。

他拿去参展的影片本来没想着要拿奖的，只是因为自己是从那个电影节才出名，又是评审团喜欢的、有想法的年轻导演，只能硬着头皮把那部其实还没做完最后混录*的片子送过去首映和参展。审核团一看是他的电影，也没管松本是不是要送去参加评选，自作主张地把它丢进了主竞赛单元。*  
虽然最后也拿了奖，但松本觉得这个奖比之前的几个都要憋屈，尽管之前的几个获奖影片他自己也不是很满意。  
被人称作“电影节宠儿”、“高产天才”的松本，面对这些荣誉和头衔，说不开心是不可能的，但离他心中“完美”的那条线，还有点距离。  
他想把下一部做的完美，却总是欠点什么。  
虽然松本知道欠了什么，但他实在是不愿意想。  
现在，松本把这个“完美”的渐近线放在了现在筹拍的这部上。结果一直很靠谱的执行制片突然联系他，让他有点不安。

松本跟着脸色和情况都不好的执行制片走进了摄影棚，到处都是工人、置景组和美术组工作人员，没人注意到进来了一个裹得严严实实的人。他一边走一边用一块布拍着执行制片的衣服：“……我说你，在搭景时候就别穿西装了。”  
执行制片是个有些瘦的男人，戴着一幅看起来非常斯文败类的眼镜，工作以外的时候是个文质彬彬甚至有点神经质的人，看起来像是做秘书的，但一旦开始工作，就变得雷厉风行了起来，有次还摔了自己的眼镜和不服从安排的演员吵了起来。  
只是有个古怪的习惯，不管去哪儿都要穿着西装。

“你又不是不知道我的习惯……对了，我叫你过来，是因为我们片子原先敲定的男主角来不了了。”执行制片苦着一张脸，“他公司管得太多，说是什么剧本里有些情节和他们艺人形象不符之类的……”  
“嗯？怎么回事？”松本扯下口罩，因为睡眠不足略显浮肿的脸和胡茬让他看起来很不妙，“违约金呢？说到拒绝之后违约金的问题了吗？”  
“说到了，”执行制片很平静，“就在你下飞机的时候，他们一声不吭地把违约金打到工作室账户上了。”  
松本骂了一句，踹了一下旁边堆着的水泥袋子，扬起了一层灰色的粉尘。他看着自己黑色的漆皮鞋子上蒙上的粉末，又狠狠骂了一句。  
“不过现在还来得及重新选角，”执行制片赶紧安抚松本的情绪，“反正也没对外宣传是谁嘛……”  
“我不管宣发的事情，我在意的是这种节骨眼上有没有合适的、恰好有档期的人，”松本大声说着，“出品方呢？他们有提什么吗？”  
“他们还不知道，我什么都没说。”  
松本沉吟了一下，拍了拍执行制片的肩膀：“谢谢你了，Joe，不过得赶紧选角了……”他揉了一下自己的脸，问道，“棚子搭好还要多长时间？”  
Joe掏出手机看了眼日程：“最快一周，最晚两周。”  
“留了修改的时间？”  
“留了。”

松本叹了口气：“你先在这里继续盯着，这边更重要一些，我这周和选角导演找下演员，”他顿了顿，在Joe开口前补了一句，“当然，你可以随时抽空联系你觉得合适的，然后告诉我一声。”他眨了眨眼，“抽空。”

 

就这样过了一周，松本把之前筛男主角的备用名单人选问了个遍，还特地问了一些电影节上认识的朋友，最终的答案都是婉拒。  
选角导演给他找了几个符合大致要求的新人演员，松本只是看了一眼，表示他们可以留下来作为备选或者其他角色，但主角，不行。

Joe一直没联系松本，直到第六天，他才给松本打去了电话。  
“喂，我联系到一个有档期又演技可以的演员，他对剧本的兴趣非常大，而且可以承诺全程包括宣发在内的所有日程安排……”  
松本已经累到不想多说话，他坐在已经熄火的车里，指尖胡乱地敲打着方向盘：“谁？”  
“呃……”Joe突然卡壳了，停顿了几秒之后，他难得语气游移地说，“我敢说你一定会满意的，只是我……我不确定你能不能……那个，你现在在哪儿？想见的话现在就可以见他。”  
松本心里“咯噔”一下，他沉默了，过了一会儿，他艰难地开口：“……他在哪儿？”  
“那个……”

松本不耐烦了：“大野智现在在哪儿？”

 

2

 

大野智看着脸色不太好地挂断电话的Joe，揉了揉自己的眉心：“我说啊，现在让我见他合适吗？”  
Joe无奈地摆手，拿起面前的杯子喝了一口：“没办法啊，已经和一大批人马说了下周三开机，再拖协调起来太麻烦了。”  
大野叹了口气，把自己缩在了小沙发里。  
“不过，”Joe把视线集中在大野身上，“你已经几年没演过戏了？”  
“好多年了吧……”大野含糊地说着，又翻了一下放在扶手上的剧本，“这个本子怎么和他之前的风格不一样？”  
Joe有点吃惊：“你看过？”  
大野手指顿了一下，他摸着下巴，无奈地说：“那个啊，我只是暂时转行，又不是彻底引退……”  
“诶不过我感觉这次的插曲和片尾曲有保障了。”Joe打开手机，似乎在算着什么。  
“万恶的资本家。”大野嘟囔着，低头随意地翻着剧本，但目光似乎没有集中到文字上去。

 

松本润跑进这家咖啡店的时候，正好赶上了大野智打了个悠长的哈欠。

大野他坐在包间最深处的小沙发里，没有戴口罩，连所有街拍私服里都有的那个鸭舌帽都没戴，头发没有set过，软软地、泛着一层栗色的光。  
这个小小的背影看起来几乎从来没有变过。

松本站定，深呼吸了一下，平稳了心情之后，大步流星地走到了包间里。  
面对门坐着的Joe一眼就看到了松本，他站起来和松本打招呼，大野也跟着慢吞吞地站起来，转过了身。  
看到大野那张脸的时候，松本突然无比后悔今天早上没有好好打理，胡子也没刮，衣服在路上搞得有点皱，鞋子上也全是尘土，总之不适合见他。  
大野几乎没怎么变过，他还是那个屏幕上、杂志里的样子，只不过有了三十多岁男人特有的温润、成熟的气场。  
Joe说了什么松本都没怎么听进去，他愣怔了一会儿，平静地伸出手：“恭喜大野くん的专辑，又是年榜第一。”  
大野呆了两秒，他跟着伸出手，握了上去：“也恭喜松本さん的电影又拿了奖。”  
Joe看着装模作样的两个人，在眼镜片后面翻了个白眼。

 

聊剧本和面谈的时候很顺利，大野虽然很多年没有演过戏了，但演员的敏锐嗅觉和感知力还是在的，读完剧本后的理解也和松本想呈现出来的东西没什么差别，而松本一开始就知道，如果是大野的话，不会和导演有过多的角色塑造上的争执，工作上的合作一定会很顺畅。  
但私人上……

Joe被一个电话叫去了片场，松本和大野面对面坐着，一时无话。  
大野只是低头看着指尖，也没什么想要闲聊的意思，但也没有起身离开。  
松本觉得尴尬，但他不想就这么走掉。  
“……为什么突然又决定演戏了？你经纪人呢？还有怎么出门也不带个助理？”松本还是没忍住，开口打破了充满粘稠尴尬感的气氛。  
“嗯？”大野回过神，对松本笑笑，“经纪人他休年假去了。出门太快，没来得及叫助理过来。”  
大野巧妙地绕开了松本的第一个问题，他不自觉地舔了一下嘴唇，接着问松本：“所以？不用试镜什么的吗？”  
松本感觉自己被搪塞了过去，有点不太舒服，他公事公办地说着：“等通知吧，Joe会给你发通知的，你有他的联络方式吗？”  
“有啊。我会好好努力争取这个机会的。”大野轻轻用指尖翻着剧本里的一页，漫不经心地回了一句。

又是几分钟的沉默。  
大野突然笑了，他眨眨眼，对松本说：“导演，我在这里等助理过来接，你也在等人吗？”  
松本一时语塞，他盯着大野的眼睛看了一会儿，才开口：“……那你是怎么过来的？”  
“Joe开车把我载过来的，他开车技术真的不怎么样。”  
松本哼了一声，他站起来，又伸出手：“那么我就先走了。”  
大野没有像刚才一样握上去，他如同观赏一个遗失很久的珍宝一样仔细端详着松本的手，用听起来跟自言自语一样的语气小声说着：“不戴戒指了啊……”  
松本一时心情复杂，他低头看着大野的发旋，把手缩了回去，有些结巴地说：“那、那我先走了，你等Joe通知就行。”他顿了顿，又不情不愿地补了一句，“就这两天。”  
大野像是接受信息不是很良好的通讯卫星一样，隔了一会儿才低低地说：“好。”

大野看着松本有些磕绊但假装镇定地走出咖啡馆，抿了抿唇。  
“希望还能再见，松本さん。”

 

松本润不知道自己是怎么把车开回家的。

他满脑子都是大野那张脸，刚才见到的，广告LED屏幕上的，杂志里的，过去回忆里的，各种各样的大野智。  
松本把车停在车库里的时候，才发现自己不知道在哪里不小心把左边的后视镜碰弯了。他把车子熄了火，开车门走下来，盯着那个有些扭曲的后视镜，半天说不出话。  
他就这么迷迷瞪瞪地回了家，连衣服都没换，直接倒在了沙发上，重重地吐出一口气。  
如果大野能做他新电影的主演，那是最好不过的事情了。  
但是……

松本翻了个身，伸出自己的右手，五指张开，看着自己的手背。  
以前确实戴过很大很夸张的戒指，奇形怪状的也戴过，有的戒指重到稍微动一下就会坠到手的另一面，还需要自己手动把它转回来。  
那也已经是七年前的事情了。

松本就这么呆呆地躺在沙发上躺了一晚，凌晨两点左右的时候才察觉到肚子饿了，他起身的时候甚至还感觉到了一丝低血糖一样的眩晕感。  
他挣扎起来心不在焉地煮了碗面，动了几筷子之后，他突然鬼使神差地给Joe打去了一个电话。

“喂？J，我忘记给你打电话了，你打给我才想起来……”Joe那边听起来人声鼎沸，像是在一个市场里一样。  
“……你给智……大野くん合同没？”松本沉默了一会儿，才艰难地问出来。  
要是没发的话……还有避开的可能……  
Joe愣了一下：“怎么？你反悔了？”  
“……我就问你给没给发过去……”  
“发了，我离开咖啡馆的时候发的……”Joe不安地回答，“你不是一直想让他出演你的电影嘛……而且你在咖啡馆聊的时候不也觉得挺合适……”  
松本叹了口气：“发了就好，没啥了，你记得让他去参加一下周一和周二的剧本朗读会……还有试装、定妆照等等也得赶紧安排了，他的助理出入证也要做……”  
Joe一时间没说话，过了几秒，他叹道：“……我把联系方式给你，你直接和他说吧，我这几天得去和美术组解决你要的那个桌子的问题。”  
“诶？等……”松本还没说话，Joe那边就直接挂断了。

 

松本放下手机，他突然意识到，在给Joe拨出电话的一瞬间，私人的情感竟然比工作还要占上风。  
他捂住了脸，强迫自己停止一切对于未来拍摄过程中不好情景的想象。  
突然，松本如同顿悟了什么一样，猛地把捂着脸的手放了下来，他打开笔电快速搜索了一下，然后摸着嘴唇，陷入了沉思。

屏幕上，一则一周前的八卦新闻显示着：年榜第一歌手海外度假，据业内人透露接下来最快一个月内马上会开始大规模巡演。

 

3

 

大野智接到经纪人的电话的时候，正在去往剧本朗读会的路上。  
他的助理是个看起来有些呆的男人，但很细心也很负责，他把车载音响的声音调低，心里默默地给大野祈祷。

“我这边收到了一份合同，”经纪人的声音发尖，吵得大野有点头疼，“你这个月月底就要去巡演了，怎么能签这种东西呢？”  
大野沉默。  
“说话啊祖宗。”  
“对不起，我任性了，”大野难得清清楚楚地说着，“但……”  
“但那是松本润对吧，”经纪人的声音听起来非常的恨铁不成钢，“行了行了，我知道了，你去吧，但巡演必须搞，大家都等着你在舞台上唱专辑的曲子呢。”  
“……能不能挪到下半年……”大野小声说。  
经纪人故意问：“嗯？你不是很讨厌冬天在舞台上穿太多吗？”  
“……你好烦。”大野糯糯地说着。  
“我烦？”经纪人冷笑一声，“我跟你说，你这次如果不能趁机搞定遗留下来的私人问题，就别想有类似的机会了。”他顿了顿，语气缓和了不少，“巡演的事情我来安排吧，现在我们这边还没放出正式通知，一切都可以改。不过，你做好了重新回到那边的准备了吗？”  
“这边那边的……你们为什么一个两个都分得这么开呢……”大野挠挠头发，“好了我要到了，你休你的假吧。”  
说完，大野干脆利落地挂断了电话。

 

收到标着“松本润”的短信和邮件的时候，大野智以为自己可能没戏了。  
他倒是也想到过会被松本否决，也犹豫过要不要接下这件不确定因子太多的事，但看到松本的一瞬间，大野突然无比地想要留下来。  
那天的松本看起来非常的疲惫，脸有点浮肿，昨晚一定又喝酒了，而且整个人弥漫着焦躁感，烟草和香水混合的味道隐隐地从他身上散发出来。  
壮了不少，还是和以前一样好看的眉眼，比以前更加热情的眼眸。  
这些都让大野想念的不行。

大野觉得自己就像一只不死心的飞蛾，还要往那支标着“松本润”的蜡烛上撞。

 

剧本朗读会很顺利，在场的其他演员都没想到这部电影的主演会是那位早已经淡出演员圈子、歌手事业持续如日中天的大野，见到他的时候都纷纷要求签名合照什么的，朗读会也提起了十足的精神。  
而大野也做得很认真，虽然几天前才拿到完整剧本，但理解的深度和细致程度丝毫不亚于在场的编剧。  
松本终于看到了期待的朗读会场景，他感到欣慰，又隐隐觉得有些心疼。

大野的角色是个爱恨纠缠的矛盾男人，带有一定自毁倾向，但又要面对一直燃烧在灵魂里的仇恨，不幸的是爱上了不应该爱的人，最后维持生活的目标崩塌，可始终有一个念头支撑他继续踏向旅程。*  
松本知道大野的演绎方式，角色太沉重的话，会影响到他本来的生活。  
松本的所有作品，都是照着“主角是大野”的标准来制定和要求的。  
唯独这次他放开了一些，做了厚重的、带些私人感的东西，但恰好又是这次。

这让松本又想拽着编剧改剧本了。  
他看着大野认真读着的样子，又很矛盾。  
如果能成片的话，他细腻的演出，没问题又会拿奖的。  
说不定……说不定可以把大野留下来，留在“这边”。

 

松本在大野离开之前叫住了他，想嘱咐什么，又觉得以自己的立场和身份不应该说，于是他和大野在门口沉默地站了几分钟。  
大野见松本这样，心里又喜欢又觉得可气，他开口：“润くん，有什么就说吧。”  
松本愣了，他瞪着眼睛看大野，抿抿嘴，眼睛快速地眨了几下，说：“我……你，你表演的时候注意心情调节，别……别入戏太深。”  
大野没想到松本会说这些，他轻轻拍了松本的肩膀一下：“知道了。不过润くん不给我点鼓励什么的吗？”  
松本看着大野的眼睛。  
他轻轻地揉了揉大野的头发，顺着揉了揉，手还没放下来，又逆着大野的发根揉了一下。  
“那，明早见。”松本说着，手指恋恋不舍地离开了大野的头发。  
大野的眼睛亮亮的，他冲松本笑了一下：“嗯，明早见。”

这个触感太怀念了。  
坐在各自车里的大野和松本不约而同地想着。  
五年了，五年没有被这双手揉过头发了，五年没有揉过这个人的头发了。

 

4

 

当初大野智和松本润有接触的时候，松本是一位新人演员，刚出演过几个大热的恋爱剧集，第一次接到了电影的工作。

他出演男二，而大野则是男主。  
大野那个时候已经出演过大大小小的舞台剧，而且也出演了几部电影，上一部主演过的影片还带给他一个有名电影节最佳男主的奖杯，既有名气也有荣誉。  
但大野的私生活是个谜，没有新闻，没有花边，只能在一些官方的宣传和访谈里见到他。  
这让当时还是新人的松本好奇得要命，他看过大野出演的舞台剧，也基本一部不落地看完了大野的电影作品，这次难得合作，开机之前他问过事务所里和大野合作过的前辈，都告诉他大野人很好，现场很治愈。  
可大野几乎没什么治愈系的作品……  
没有参照物的松本，和大野第一次见面的时候，差点就以为前辈是被大野买通了才那么和他讲的。

大野在那部电影里的造型是卷卷的头发，看起来可爱极了，但松本走过去打算搭话问好的时候，大野突然把助理叫过来，一溜烟不见了。  
连续一周，松本都没能和大野说过除了台词以外的话。  
不是助理找他，就是导演找他，松本在那段时间几乎没有好好坐下来过，好不容易休息了，大野却不在。  
这种不尴不尬的情况在某一天突然解决了，在一个非常不适合解决问题的地方。

那天松本有些累，坐在剧组酒店大厅里的沙发上就起不来了，蔫蔫地在玩着手机，打算歇会儿再上楼回房间。  
大厅的服务生给松本面前的杯子里添了好几回水，松本也从冗长的拍摄和有些沉重的角色里恢复了一点，打算回房前先去个卫生间。  
他一推门，就看到大野对着镜子发愣。  
反应过来的两个人互相瞪了对方几眼，松本急匆匆去了隔间，等他出来的时候大野还在那里站着，松本忍不住问：“大野くん……在那里站了多长时间了……？”  
大野反应有些迟，他皱着眉头想了一下，摇摇头：“不知道，结束之后就在这里了。”  
松本一边洗手一边偷瞄大野，他不知道大野站在这里干什么，也不敢问，但实在是勾起了松本的好奇，他抿了好几次嘴，不清楚该怎么开口。  
大野突然出声：“很累了吧？”  
“嗯？”松本一愣，双手还滴着水，却站直了身体不解地看着大野。  
“fufufu，”大野轻笑，他伸出手指朝自己眼睛底下画了两下，“黑眼圈，都能看到了。”  
松本赶忙看了眼镜子：“啊，真的……又要被化妆师骂了……”  
“那个化妆师啊……你朝她可爱地笑一笑，就不会骂你了。”大野眯着眼睛说。  
“诶？”松本有些脸热，“要怎么可爱地笑啊……”  
“嗯？就你平时那样笑啊，”大野勾起了一边的嘴角，“松润这么可爱，那个化妆师以后也肯定不会骂你的。”  
松本的脸瞬间红透了，他眼神游移着，嘴上说着“才不可爱啦”，其实嘴角早就咧开了。

 

从那之后，松本就渐渐地和大野亲近了起来。  
聊过天之后，松本才知道那几天大野身体不是很舒服，拍摄暂停休息的时候都去吊水了。  
而且大野竟然看过松本之前的作品，尽管不记得具体细节，但提到角色的名字、发型和气质的时候，大野都能讲出来。  
这让松本开心了好几天。

大野其实早就对这个年轻男人有所注意了，他偶然在电视机里看到松本在一部早期作品里的惊鸿一瞥，就没办法把目光从松本的身上移开了。  
他拜托助理帮忙买些松本润的作品，在家休息的时候没事干就打开一部一部地看。  
恋爱剧集的套路都差不多，但大野看得还很开心，尤其是看到松本身上那些若有若无的、不经意间透露出的少年气息，实在是很难让大野把目光落在别人身上。  
还有那双眼睛，不管是谁，和这样的眼睛对视，都会有被爱上的错觉。  
可惜大野自己不会去出演这种剧集的，也可能以后都没有合作机会。  
没想到耐心地等等，机会还是会出现的。

那部电影的结局是男二欺骗了圣人意象的男一，而男一为了男二，被一群暴民活活打死。*  
最先拍摄的就是这部分结局之前的一个小段落，需要几位其他配角和群演配合演出教堂拒绝人的一个情景，导演布置好机位，和几位演员讲清楚戏、练习完之后，连续拍了几条都没有过，松本一直坐在马扎上托着腮看，喃喃自语：“其实架一个半空中的机位俯拍会更好啊……”  
“嗯？听起来很不错啊。”  
旁边一个声音响了起来，把松本吓了一跳，他回过头一脸警觉地看着声源，没想到是静悄悄搬了个马扎坐过来的大野。  
“我……我只是随便说说，导演不用那种机位应该有导演的道理……”  
松本赶紧解释着，他知道作为一个新人不应该对导演的做法有什么意见，让别人听去更不好，以前也吃过这样心直口快的亏。  
他不想在大野面前犯这样讨人厌的错误了。  
大野愣了，他深深地看了一眼松本，缓缓开口：“为什么不试试以后自己做导演呢？”说完，大野起身朝导演走了过去。  
松本呆呆地看着大野和导演耳语了什么，还指了指自己这边。  
导演一脸恍然大悟的神情，拍着大野的背，然后远远地朝松本比了一个大拇指，就跑去和摄影组商量了。  
大野回来的时候，松本觉得自己脸要烧穿了，他小声又别扭地对大野说了句“谢谢”，然后便不知道该说什么了。  
“率直一点没什么不好啊，松润，”大野抱着水杯，片场的大衣有些大，裹得他看起来就像小孩子一样，“因为松润很可爱啊。”  
“……可爱不是形容男人的吧。”  
松本闷闷地反驳了一句，伸手轻轻拍了大野的头一下。

 

他们一起坐在休息的小马扎上扒拉着便当，一边和导演开玩笑，一边一起开松本所在事务所后辈的玩笑，结束之后一起去吃饭、一起回酒店，聊着每天片场里的事情、以前的事情、工作的事情、自己的事情。  
那种隐秘的情感在这样紧密的日程和半封闭式*的相处里，逐渐地升温和发酵，反应过来的时候，早已成为了一瓶醇厚的佳酿。  
大野在犹豫了很长时间之后终于横下心，和松本在回酒店的路上告白了。  
他打算松本拒绝就当做开玩笑的，结果松本愣了一会儿后，别别扭扭地点了头。

虽然还在拍摄中就确定了互相喜欢的关系，但他们的职业素养高到最多就是偷偷拉拉手。杀青之后才在酒店的房间里接了第一个吻，别的什么都没发生，纯情的要命。  
电影拍摄结束后，到上映前两人本来没什么机会同时出现在公众视线里的，但SNS上的目击却很常出现他俩一起吃饭、散步的消息。  
他们就这样在一群人的眼皮底下谈着浓烈又温和的恋爱，有细节的温暖，也有充满欲望的凝视、抚摸和性。  
松本凭借这部电影拿到了那个电影节的最佳男配，而大野则又拿了一个最佳男主。  
私下里，大野很喜欢听松本眼里对于电影工业的想法，而松本也很喜欢一起去唱k时候大野出众的声音。  
大野了解所有人眼里华丽又充满自信气场的松本，其实本身对于这份工作的热忱和认真，出于理解导演指示去学习摄影、剪辑和视听语言，最后比导演还注意机位、打光，消极时候堆满烟灰缸的烟蒂以及被迫接下不想要剧本时候的痛苦。  
松本知道被人称作天才的大野，每时每刻都会抱着剧本，甚至把剧本录音塞进手机里每天循环，时不时会对着镜子和空白的画架发呆，思考着到底哪里是现实哪里又是戏剧，努力让自己从角色的灵魂里抽离。  
聚少离多，但这种情况非但没有消除他们两个人之间的情感，反而使他们更加珍惜能够休息下来在一起的时光。

可能是看到了大野的疲倦，松本想让大野能够更自由一些，而能带给他自由的，可能只有理解他的自己。也可能是出于对电影产业敏锐的天赋和嗅觉，以及成为导演的梦想，松本偷偷推掉了所有的工作，报名了海外的一所著名的电影学院的导演系，默默地准备考试，也如愿以偿地考上了。  
当他兴冲冲地和大野说出这个惊喜的时候，才想到，这样做的话，几年之内见面的次数要比现在还少的多。  
大野也只是愣了一下，就开心地恭喜了松本。他知道松本会在意他们之间的关系，于是宽慰了松本好几天。

 

松本当时对大野说：“等我回来，你是我所有电影里唯一的男主。”  
可生活总是不会让人轻易如愿。

 

5

 

服化组的工作人员走过来给大野智整理衣襟的时候，他低声问了一句：“松润一直都这样吗？”  
那位女服装师扭头偷偷瞥了一眼拿着剧本和男二讲戏的松本，耸耸肩：“大家都习惯了。”

就在五分钟前，松本润看不下去，走了过来当着男二的面和大野演了一段对手戏，把大野吓了一跳。  
他以前合作的导演都不会亲自上阵，最多就是不停地告诉演员，这里需要一个什么感情、需要一个什么样的走位、摄像机会怎么运动，然后不满意就喊“cut”，再讲一遍。  
真的上来演一遍的没有多少。  
松本揪住大野领子的一瞬间，他甚至都要觉得这是蓄意报复了。

这场戏是在布景的室内和院子里的文戏，一开机就要拍这样细腻的场景，对于演员和导演来说都不是什么容易的事情。  
一切刚刚开始，很难入戏是正常的。  
但松本看起来稍微有些……  
大野想了一会儿，没想到应该用什么词语形容他这个状态。  
该说亢奋呢还是焦躁呢……  
他看着松本领着男二从布景这头走到那头，身边围着的一众副导演、执行导演、摄影师也跟着从这边走到那边，期间大野想走过去听听有没有对自己的要求，却被松本摆了摆手，抛下一句“大野くん没有问题”，接着又埋头对男二讲了起来。  
大野倒没什么别的感觉，他第一次见到松本主导的片场，就这么安静地坐在布景的椅子上看着。

 

松本润隐隐感觉到了背后的视线，他集中精神给还没太进入状态的男二讲戏，并且和摄影师一起一点点修改摄影机的机位和运动轨道。  
和他合作的摄影组也已经是老朋友了，通常松本都不用太多说什么，只要把分镜脚本给他们，自然而然就出来成果了。  
但今天不知怎的，松本不停地说了很多。

一位摄影师忍不住趁松本停下来喝口水的工夫，小声说：“怎么今天突然变得像你刚拍片时候一样了？”  
松本拿着塑料小杯子的手一顿，呛了一下。  
“咳咳……哪有……”  
他咳得眼泪都要出来了，摄影师看他这样，拍了拍他的肩，正打算和后勤说声给松本递瓶热水的时候，不小心瞥到大野投过来的担心视线。  
摄影师扬了扬眉毛：“……因为大野さん在吗？”  
松本缓了缓，终于止住了咳嗽，他瞪了那位摄影一眼：“去拿你的机器吧。”

 

上午折腾了这么一会儿，男二也很快地在压力下进入了状态，大野的情绪也跟着起来，拍得很快，开机的第一个上午就这么顺当地结束了。  
松本很大手笔地请了几个厨师，在片场搭了一个临时的食堂，请所有人中午吃海鲜自助。  
他从监视器那里看完上午拍下来的几条满意的素材，和几位工作人员一起聊了几句就往食堂那里走去，恰好遇到了和男二还有几个配角搭完话往食堂走的大野。  
大野本来打算和几个刚认识的美工组的工作人员坐一起，但被执行导演叫住了。  
“大野さん！”那位很自来熟的执行导演叫着，“和我们一起吃饭呀！”  
松本也跟着点了点头，大野只好扯出一个微笑，端着盘子跟在这群人后面。  
作为主演理所应当地坐在了导演的身边，大野放下装了生鱼和炸牡蛎的盘子，伸手打算够桌子另一边的芥末时，松本自然而然地把芥末放在了他面前。  
大野默默吃着，听其他的工作人员和松本聊着片场、剧本、摄影的细节和想法，话题延伸得很快。那个目睹了松本呛水的摄影师看大野一直闷头吃饭，主动抛过去了一个问题：“大野さん觉得呢？如果演员来看的话，大野さん喜欢粗粝的风格还是学院风格？”  
松本也盯着大野看，他从来没听过大野对这些术语有什么见解和想法，以前他对大野说起这些的时候，他只是说“润くん只要按照自己觉得对的方向走就可以了”。  
大野皱着眉想了一会儿，简单地回答：“我喜欢有意思的镜头，粗粝也好学院派也好，看起来有趣、贴合故事就很好……”他像是想起什么似的，扭头和松本对视了一眼，“啊，松润上一部的手机摄影不就很厉害吗？我第一次看到那种比例和构图的拍摄方法，超厉害的。”*

松本呆住了，他愣愣地看着大野转回去、低头默默地继续吃着盘子里的食物，周围的人说了什么他都没往耳朵里去，只有“咚咚、咚咚”的响声回荡在松本的全身。  
大野胃口很小，他吃完擦擦嘴打算溜去休息的地方待机，被眼疾手快的松本逮住了。  
“……我那部电影只在电影节展映过，”松本低头看着大野，“你真的去看了吗？”  
“去了啊，”大野没有遮掩，直截了当地说，“润くん每次的电影节展映我都会去的。”  
松本怔怔地看着大野，想说点什么，又讲不出来。  
大野见松本这样，拍了拍他的肩膀，低声说：“不要压力太大，没关系的，我一直在。”  
说完，大野就从那个角落里离开了。

松本捂着嘴，慢慢地蹲了下去。  
他想说的话太多太多了，过去的、现在的，复杂又绵长的情感如同潮水一样把他淹没、压垮，让他无法呼吸。  
为什么要帮我？为什么又回来？为什么要去看？为什么没办法忘记你？  
他蹲在地上捂着嘴，努力不让自己变得太过失态，他深呼吸了好几口，总算是能够站起来了。  
松本看到在远处休息区坐着和其他人有一搭没一搭聊天的大野，叹了口气。  
为什么你看起来，还是那么风轻云淡。

 

步入正轨之后，日程越来越紧，突发状况和对各种日程的琐事让松本把注意力全都集中在了电影制作上，也没空仔细想别的事，第一天时候那种心脏狂跳无法呼吸像是一个幻影一样，松本努力不去想那些，每天让自己疲惫到一沾枕头就陷入浓黑的睡意中，和大野也是公事公办地推进拍摄流程。  
室内戏和几个重头的街巷戏、追逐戏拍得倒是很快，大调度场面放在拍摄日程稍前的位置，趁资金充裕也可以玩些很妙的手法。  
比如长镜头、跟随镜头。

大野第一次看到用动作替身演员握着摄影机从高处滑索跟着演员下来的拍摄方法，他也第一次见到真的、不用靠后期巧妙的剪辑体现的长镜头是怎么拍摄出来的。

那天松本和那几位副导演几乎就没怎么好好坐在椅子里过，他们四处给群演和摄影师讲述如何寻找机位、该用推还是拉镜头，安排各种各样的事情。  
松本就像是一个站在城墙上的城主一样，拿着卷成筒状的剧本，指指这里指指那里，开拍之后一溜小跑回到导演监视器的位置上目不转睛地盯着三四个屏幕看。  
“真厉害啊……”大野被松本叫过去看刚刚拍摄的自己和男二的追击镜头，一边看一边小声说着。  
“不不不，我觉得还是さと……大野くん厉害，这个镜头如果走错一个站位就要重来了，真的是省了不少事。”松本很自然地回了一句，“好，今天还有点时间，可以把明天晚上那场挪到今天……”他叫了一下道具组的负责人，问过机器的事情之后，下了指示。  
大野被拉去换服装之前，松本叫住了他，塞给他几个暖贴。  
“……贴在贴身衣服外面，一会儿很冷。”松本眼神躲闪着，说完就走了。  
大野拿着那几个暖贴，哭笑不得。

 

傍晚时候要赶拍的那场淋雨戏没有拍成，原因是道具的喷雨装置没有喷出来松本想要的那种雨。

这场戏松本想要那种大面积、人工感不要太过分的雨，而道具组一直用的喷水器只能调节水柱大小，不能均匀地顾及到整个场景里。  
松本想趁着还有一点点余晖把这场戏拍出来，但即使增加喷水器的个数也不能让它看起来均匀，反而搞得很像倒置的草坪浇水器。  
大野的头发早就被淋得贴在脸上，他浑身都湿透了，只能时不时在松本和道具组掰扯喷雨器事情的时候，赶紧躲在暖炉旁边瑟瑟发抖。  
最后这场戏还是没有过，松本坚持要他需要的效果，大野换了干爽的衣物，在两层大棉衣外套的包裹里依稀听到了“……为什么做不到……”、“……不试试就说做不到了……”、“那就去做啊……”的声音，朝担心地给他递热姜水的助理和Joe笑了笑。

过早收工之后，大野打算就在酒店里冲个澡，他刚脱下上衣，就听到了门铃在响。  
大野也没在意，他以为是助理，就这么去开门了。  
来的是松本润。  
松本见大野还光着上身愣在门口，赶忙把他推进了门：“快进去，着凉就麻烦了。”  
大野呆呆地被松本轻推进了门，听到关门的“咔哒”声才回过神来，他搓了搓胳膊，掩饰性地想让身体暖和一下，不想让松本看到自己被门口冷风吹得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
松本下意识地进了门之后，突然不知道自己该干嘛，只是怔松地站在玄关，忘了自己到底要来大野房间做什么。

“呃……我有哪些地方做得不对吗？”大野以为松本是过来给他做角色建立的思想工作的。  
松本反应过来，他把手里的袋子塞给大野：“……别感冒了。”  
他说完转身想走，被大野拦住了。  
大野晃着袋子里放着的感冒药：“……你不用看着我喝掉吗？”

 

所以怎么发展成现在这个情况的。  
松本坐在大野房间的小沙发里，看着大野慢吞吞地打开感冒药的包装，烧水壶刚放进去水，烧水的“哗哗”响声充斥在房间里，反而显得这会儿过分的安静。  
大野像是和什么斗争失败一样，他泄气一般地放下手里的药，叹了口气：“……我还是忘不了润くん啊……”他转过身来看着瞪大眼睛的松本，扯出一个苦笑，“说实话，Joe来联系我的时候，真的很开心，我以为我以后再也没办法和你讲话了……”  
松本艰涩地打断了大野的话：“……不可能的，总会遇到的。”  
大野摇摇头：“那不一样。”  
水烧开了，烧水壶发出了“呜呜”的蜂鸣声，大野关了水壶，倒了两杯热水。松本安静地看着大野做这些最为日常的事情，一言不发。  
背过身的大野倒完水，放下水壶，他没有把水杯递给松本，而是径自对着墙说道：“……能原谅我吗？润くん？”  
松本感觉自己左胸附近突然一阵尖锐的疼痛，他闭上了眼，仰起头，如同叹息一般地说着：“原谅什么的……”  
难道不是我应该求你的原谅吗？

 

大野智的身手好的让他看起来完全不像是一个三十多岁的中年男人。

道具组的人熬了整整一个晚上试验出来的喷雨方法终于解决了松本要求的那个问题，他们连夜赶制了一个架子，上面整齐又均匀地排布着几个小型的喷雨器，通过调整每个喷雨器大小来达到松本“均匀的、可以淋湿人的、斜雨”。*  
松本润低头和大野说着需要怎么怎么走位，要在哪个点上把排的动作戏全打完，注意哪个摄像机，大野一边听一边点头，眼神一如既往地游离着，让旁观的人觉得似乎大野没有怎么认真听。  
可一声“action”之后，摄影机在轨道上被人推起来，反光板、收音师跟着跑动的时候，所有人焦点下的大野却完美地复现了松本所想的画面。动作、感情、台词，基本上没有什么ng的地方，只需要稍稍改动或者再拍几条别的机位，这段戏就可以过了。  
剧组里没和大野合作过的staff们闲暇时间都在小声谈论大野的演技和专业，他们觉得这种复现程度不愧曾经拿过奖，给整个剧组省了不少事，简直就是天才。  
但松本知道，大野看起来像是没在意，有的时候问他一些细节之类的也不说，但总能做到。他其实一直都在注意着这些，不管是指令还是建议，自己私下也会认真琢磨，站在导演的角度看，这样的演员很省心省力。  
他一直都知道。

 

那天晚上的谈话到那里就结束了，松本沉默地喝完茶，礼貌地表示要回房间看分镜脚本，大野只是摆了摆手，什么都没说。  
他们都知道，松本的分镜脚本早就在剧本成形时候改完，要看也不应该是现在看。不过这种事，说出来就没意思了。

 

当初分手还是松本润先提的，提完就后悔了，连着五年一直都在不停地后悔。

那个时候他正忙着闷头查资料、外出拍摄作业，回到那间借住的房子里胡乱吃一口房东留给他的食物到头便睡，拜托当时还是前经纪人的Joe寄过来的大野相关的杂志堆成一摞，塑料包装都没拆开过。  
松本甚至都没怎么回国，他的假期几乎都拿去疯狂地拍摄各种各样的小短片，在国外各个剧组里打零工举场记板，拼命地吸收和汲取养分，生怕自己因为基础不扎实而漏掉什么重要的专业点。  
所以当松本一边熬夜剪片一边和大野视频，听到大野歌手出道已经一年多了的时候，手一抖，差点把咖啡洒在电脑上。

每次视频的时候，大野都是安静地听松本的抱怨，听松本否定自己抱怨的情绪，听松本各种各样的想法，和松本讨论他的作业短片，鼓励他打起精神，提起自己的时候很少，也都是提一些不着边际的事，比如上周钓上了一条金枪鱼，昨天看到了一个新的段子，等等。  
那天视频的时候大野身上还穿着正装，早晨的光洒得房间里的东西很亮堂，松本问了句穿着正装去哪儿啊，旁边Joe的声音传了过来：“大野さん得奖了啊，金唱片。”  
“哇恭喜……？嗯？金唱片？”松本愣住了。  
大野把凑过来的Joe推开，小声说：“润，我去年不是歌手出道了嘛……”

松本彻底怔住了，他尝试着回想起来大野什么时候和他讲过这件事，却发现自己的脑子里都是专业术语、拍摄方法、许多的电影灵感，关于大野的生活，他只有零星的一些关键词，可这些词语里，没有“歌手”。  
大野像早就知道松本会这样似的，他不在意地笑笑，说：“没什么啦，润很忙吧，黑眼圈都这么重了。你上次发来的那个短片，我看完了，超有意思的。”  
“啊，啊，嗯……”松本回过神来，他想问很多事情，但又觉得那样显得自己太不上心，于是想把话题转移到他熟悉的地方，“对了，你最近拍过什么片子没？”  
这次换大野愣住了，他抿了抿唇，想着该来的总是要来啊，深呼吸了一下。  
“我已经宣布暂时不会再拍戏了。”大野说完，咬住了下唇，眼睛没有看向屏幕。  
“……为什么？”松本感觉自己的灵魂和热情都被抽空了一样，他颓丧地坐在椅子上，那种无力感，让他只能问出这句话。  
大野沉默了很长时间，长到助理都要把他从椅子上拉走，才开口：“……那个……润，等我整理好之后，再和你说，行吗？”  
松本点了点头，他关了视频通话，望着自己的半成品片子发愣。

松本冷静下来仔细想了很多，他发现，在他每天抱着咖啡上课的时候，另一端已经睡下的大野，已经和他走了不同的道路。  
他疯狂地拆了一晚上那些定期远渡重洋寄来的杂志和报纸，一点一点地找回被自己遗漏和错过的信息，伴随着耳机里流淌出来大野唱的歌，松本逐渐明白，或者自以为明白了一件事。  
那个人是自由的，也是明确的，不像自己，现在还为了一个期末短片折腾得要死要活。  
大野太温柔了，这种温柔让松本觉得自己仿佛被隔离在大野的世界之外，他仔细回想了当时相爱表白的细节，却怎么都想不起来。他觉得自己像是在和一个影子谈着一厢情愿的恋爱，而对那个影子的想念，也逐渐因为时差和生活不同变成了例行公事一样的存在。  
这样消耗太大了，对那个人来说。  
松本在期末这种地狱一样的时间段里做了他人生中最后悔的决定。

大野打来了视频通话，他问过松本这个时间段没关系吗不影响进度吗，才打算和松本解释这件事。  
大野的这种细小的温柔让松本更打定了那个令人心碎的主意，他本来也不应该自私地干涉大野的生活和决定，这样让他解释实在是……太苛刻了。  
松本打断了大野的话，平静地说：“分手吧。”

大野那个时候本来打算休息一段时间，养足精神，等松本回来干脆就做他手下的演员，这样自己事少，而且也能帮到还是新人导演的松本。转行完全只是大野经纪人的主意，那个聪明的男人觉得这样可以攒一些钱，顺便也可以保持一个曝光度，等松本回来再说。  
所有人都在等松本回来，而松本却自己切断了他们之间的联系。  
大野张了张嘴，他想挽回，但又不知道怎么做。  
他太想听到关于松本的事情了，想把所有的时间都留给松本，让他讲述身在异国的事，让他有一个情感宣泄的机会，自己的事怎样都好。因此大野错过了和松本讨论这个决定的机会，等他擅自做好准备的时候，才发现这样的温柔，也是对人的伤害。  
他想到了最坏的结局，没想到来得这么快。  
大野张嘴了几次，都说不出什么来，最后只能叹一口气。  
他问：“润，真的决定了吗？”  
松本看到大野这样，他心疼得眼泪直在眼眶里打转，喉头梗住没能说话。  
“那，如果润觉得这样最好的话，”大野笑了，笑得和松本最初见到他时候一样的温柔，“没关系的。”

“再见。”

再见的时候，便是现在了。

 

大野智拍完淋雨戏和一系列动作戏没几天，就又要全身湿透一次。

松本润租了一个酒店的露天泳池，Joe好说歹说终于让酒店经理同意他们往泳池里丢血包，不过用完要掏清洁费。  
大野那场戏差不多是他的一个重头部分，为此松本也提前给他做了思想工作，还专门买了慰问品，尽管大野提供的慰问品和烤肉便当基本就没怎么断过。  
大野踏进了泳池，站在站位上，点点头。执行导演喊了“Action”，场记也打了板，松本坐在导演的小椅子上全神贯注地看着监视器，一切都在通常运转。  
摄影机下的大野看到泳池里的那个人，他疯了似的在泳池里跑着，水花溅了起来，有些淋到了摄影师身上和裹了塑料膜的机器上，但没有人在意，所有人屏住呼吸，看大野打算给他们呈现出什么样的表演。  
大野笨拙地解着尸体上的绳子，双手颤抖得不像一个训练有素的杀手，他粗暴地用小刀隔开绑着石头的绳子，不顾手上的伤口，硬生生把那具尸体从泳池里拖了出来。  
他大口大口地喘着气，弄得满池都是尸体的血，自己的头发也早就凌乱不堪地湿淋淋贴在脸上，大野把尸体拖到地面上的时候，自己也一同倒下了。  
他胸口起伏，扭头看了一眼因为溺水窒息而胀大的尸体的脸，突然笑了。  
大野从来没有笑得这么声嘶力竭过，他躺在地上笑得大声，笑着笑着忽然捂住了眼睛。

来了。  
松本紧盯着屏幕，他作为演员时候和大野演对手戏时的熟悉感涌了上来，他知道有什么东西要出现了，于是小声对耳麦说：“三号机跟上。”

大野的身体开始不受控制地颤抖，分不清是笑还是在哭，那种颤抖看起来太过异常，忍不住让人担心是不是笑得太过了突然开始抽搐。  
那不是剧本里的要求，执行导演凑近想问松本要不要喊停，可松本根本没理他。  
大野发出了一声呜咽，他在哭。他翻了个身，看起来像是蜷缩在子宫里的胎儿，一边颤抖着，一边绝望地哭泣。  
他哽咽着，没有说任何破碎的词句，只是单纯的哽咽，单纯的哭泣。  
那种神经质和绝望的颤抖，胜过任何令人心碎的台词。  
那一瞬间，他仅剩的存在于人世的理由，就这么没有了。

 

继续拍了几分钟便于剪辑和选择的延长镜头，松本大喊：“cut！”  
喊完cut的时候，大野还是蜷缩着躺在地上，还没喘过来气，他缓了几秒才爬起来，盘腿坐在地上时，眼前出现了一双鞋子。  
他抬头往上看，松本就站在他面前，定定地看着大野。  
“嗯……抱歉我改剧本了。”大野不好意思地抹了一把挡在眼前的头发，看着松本的裤腿说。  
“不是这个，你做得很高级了，”松本向他伸手，“起来去换衣服吧。”  
“诶？不用重拍一条吗？”大野抬眼看着松本，愣了。  
松本的视线里太多的心痛和感情，突然压得大野说不出话。  
“不用了，管够了。”

他把大野拉起来之后，当着整个剧组的面，紧紧地把大野拥抱在怀里，像是要把他揉进骨血中一样，在松本的手臂和呼吸里，融了太多太多的回忆和情感，他不知道分手之后大野是怎么度过的，但当他看到大野坐起来时候望向自己的眼神的那一瞬间，松本就无法抑制地想抱抱他。  
大野怔松了几秒，他感受到了松本怀里的温度和缓缓传递过来的情感，他把下巴靠在松本拥过来的肩膀上，怀念又满足地闭上了眼睛。  
隐隐约约地，他好像听到了一句“抱歉”，又好像没有听到。

 

 

6

 

松本润站在布置好的小仓房那里，绕着圈看周围有什么危险物品。

这是整个剧组要拍的最后一个镜头，却是这部影片的开始，一个意象，把它放在最后拍摄，一个是因为镜头需要的不多，一个也是松本私心用作某个阶段结束的想法。  
还是和以前一样浪漫主义啊。  
大野扬扬眉毛，把那张写了今日拍摄日程的纸揉了揉，丢到仓房布景里。  
“……？”松本注意到丢进来的纸团，回头往大野那里疑惑地看了一眼。  
大野耸耸肩：“增加凌乱感。”  
松本眼睛眯了起来，把那团纸往仓房里面踢了踢。

烧仓房的拍摄还算顺利，正好拍摄这天风不大不小，也不变向，大野点燃了那个布景之后，把自己染了血浆的上衣脱了下来，丢进了火堆里。*  
他怔怔地望着那团火焰，伸出手，仿佛要触碰它们一样。  
松本看着监视器里各个机位各个位置的特写，嘴里咬着一根没有点燃的烟。  
大野的指尖在被灼伤之前就缩了回去，他转身离开那里之前，又回头看了眼已经烧塌的小破仓房，眼睛里都是映出来的火光。  
然后他一步步地离开了那里，留下了一个光裸着的脊背，和上面隐隐约约能够看到的疤痕。

“Cut！”  
松本喊。  
“补拍一条正面特写，然后就可以收工杀青了。”他说着，让摄影师走到大野面前，趁仓房还没烧光赶紧补拍一条。  
摄影师赶紧走到大野面前，大野面对那团火光站定，顺便伸手拉了一下摄影师，让他不要太靠近火源。  
执行导演看了看没什么问题，喊了“action”。

大野定定地把视线放在了镜头直线后面的火焰上，摄影师感觉自己都要流汗了，他知道大野在看火焰，但那个视线太强烈，那种飞蛾即将扑火前的狂热和浓烈的、说不清道不明的一些情感从那双眼睛里倾泻出来，实在是让他没有做好心理准备。  
松本通过监视器和大野四目相对，他的手死死地攥着小椅子的扶手，烟蒂都要被咬断了。  
一时间他不知道这个眼神到底是谁的，到底是在看火焰，还是在隔着镜头和监视器看自己。  
他都忘记喊“cut”了。

 

杀青祝贺的时候，松本润拿着捧花，犹豫许久，还是走上前递给了披上外套的大野智，他想伸出手和大野握一下就算了，结果大野直接张开了双臂，搂住了还没来得及反应的松本的腰。  
剧组里的人都很开心地鼓掌，松本一时不好意思，他搂住大野的肩膀，低声说：“你其实还没完事呢……”  
“我知道啊，”大野松开了松本，笑得很开心，“Joe和我说了，片尾曲的事情。不过那个不是不急嘛。”  
松本撇了撇嘴，不知道为什么他看着一杀青就像放学小朋友一样的大野，有点说不清的不开心：“……那恭喜你了。”  
大野只是“fufufu”地笑，没有回话。

整理善后结束，过了两天，大野收到了来自Joe的杀青宴通知，后面附了一条“MJ纠结了很长时间要不要亲自给你发，结果还是拜托我了……我好难”。  
大野看着这条短信笑出了声。

另一边Joe刚刚发完这条短信，松本就给他打过来电话。  
“……你还没给我解释怎么和智……大野くん当初联系上的？我记得他换了联系方式了。”  
松本听起来像是喝了点酒，说话突兀又有点委屈，Joe哭笑不得：“我和他一直都有联络啊，他换号特意也告诉我了。”  
“……为什么你不告诉我？”  
Joe特别想摔电话：“不是，就算我告诉你，你会主动联系他吗？你看你现在，发个通知都要我来，明明抱都抱了，明明死活忘不了，他也死活忘不了你，就不能都敞亮一点吗？”  
松本听愣了，他小声说：“抱歉。”

 

大野智到杀青宴的店里时候有些晚，他刚和休假回来的经纪人折腾了一天巡演时间的问题，搞得筋疲力尽，差点就要和Joe打电话说不去了，又觉得不行，自己毕竟是主演，还是硬着头皮推开了门。  
剧组里的人一见是他，纷纷朝他开火了，场子里正是喝到高兴的时候，大野走到自己位置的时候，已经喝了一路的酒。  
旁边坐着的就是导演松本，他也喝得正好，见大野脸色不是很好，担心地问：“你来的路上没有吃点什么吗？”  
大野揉了揉眼睛，声音黏连着：“吃了。”  
酒精会使人释放出本心，松本特别自然而然地伸手揉了揉大野的头发，低声嘱咐：“不要喝得太多，会不舒服的。”  
“润才是吧。”大野把松本揉着自己头发的手抓下来，便死死握住了，“喝醉了有多烦人我可是知道的一清二楚。”  
“哪有那么烦。”松本像是一个和人斗嘴的少年一样，马上反驳。  
“我就是知道。”大野也跟着倔了起来，酒精蒸得他的眼睛变得朦朦胧胧。  
松本还想说什么，被几个工作人员吵起来玩闹，大野也被拉去抽奖。一片闹腾的声音里，大野把那个小纸条抽了出来。

又是迪士尼情侣套票。  
大野拿着奖品苦笑，他看了眼人群，似乎松本并不在那里。

 

松本润在卫生间洗了把脸，他看着镜子里的自己，又想起了那个时候第一次和大野说上话的情景，不由得笑了出来。  
“笑什么？”  
大野的声音响了起来。

我是真的喝醉了吗，还指望在这里听到大野的声音。  
“……嗯？突然笑什么？”  
松本瞪大眼睛往门口看去，大野懒懒地靠在门边，疑惑地看着他。

“……你怎么在这里？”松本问。  
大野嗤笑了一声：“怎么，我还不能去卫生间躲躲酒啊？”  
松本皱了下眉头：“……你喝多了。”  
“嗯……”大野没有回嘴，他茫然地在衣兜里掏了掏，拽出来随意塞进去的奖品，朝松本扬了扬，“套票，要去吗？”  
松本见又是迪士尼套票，笑出了声：“还是迪士尼啊……”  
“嗯，”大野点点头，“各种抽奖，一定会抽中这个。”  
“去过吗？”  
“没有，”大野呆呆地看着松本，“一次都没有，都在家里堆着。”  
“为什么不去呢？”松本叹息，“那可是迪士尼啊。”  
“情侣套票，”大野重重地说，“不和润一起，没有意义。”  
大野没等松本再说什么，他往松本的方向东倒西歪地走了几步，小声说着：“润，和我一起去，好不好？”  
“嗯，我和你一起去。”松本看着大野，郑重其事地点了点头。  
大野一愣，他没想到松本会答应，他反应过来，笑得很开心。  
松本看到大野笑得那么开心，忍不住三步并作两步上前，吻住了那双亮晶晶的嘴唇。  
他吻得很轻的一下，却很认真，大野抬眼看了看他，突然有点想哭。  
大野伸手紧紧地抱住了松本，说：“我好想你……”  
松本像是突然累极了一样地挂在大野的肩膀上，他喃喃地说着：“……我也好想你。”

 

杀青宴之后松本润的工作变得更多了，他整天和后期组打交道，做着影片的剪辑、调色和特效，忙得脚不沾地。  
大野智则被经纪人赶去调整日程和状态，巡演日期就在下个月，持续到松本和他提前说好的录制片尾曲的时候。  
大野给松本介绍了一位著名的作曲，那位大物一般不会轻易答应做电影配乐，除非是介绍或者眼缘对上，松本得知这个消息差点没兴奋地当着大野经纪人面亲他一口。

“咳咳，我还在呢。”经纪人无奈地说。  
除了执行制片还顺便帮松本打点其他事情的Joe则拍了拍那个经纪人的肩膀：“习惯就好。”

 

大野巡演开始的时候，松本本来打算抽空去和黄牛买一张偷偷进场看，结果大野拖着酸软的腰，从床头柜里翻出来一张关系者席的票，塞到了松本手里。  
“……拿去用。”大野慢吞吞地说。  
松本拿着这张票翻来覆去看了好几眼：“……这上面没写日期啊？”  
“特殊的，”大野打了个哈欠，“随便哪一天，拿着这张票，从工作人员入口进，就行。”  
“嗯？这样不太好吧？”松本搂住大野，大野也很轻车熟路地钻到松本的怀里。  
“没什么，”大野困得口齿不太清楚，手在松本身上摸来摸去的，“那张早就准备着了，staff啊公司啊都知道的。”  
“你这个人啊……”松本无奈地说。  
大野嫌松本太啰嗦，往上挪了挪手，搂着他的脖子亲了松本一下。  
松本失笑，他又捋了捋大野的头发，伸手把床头灯关了。

 

大野录片尾曲的时候松本恰好去和出品方谈首映的问题，等他谈完急匆匆赶到录音棚的时候，大野已经戴着鸭舌帽和录音师说再见了。

松本和出品方已经合作了很多次，他这次还是想把首映放在电影节里。  
出品方看过样片后，以为松本这部是个反类型的商业片，都打算按照商业片的套路给他宣发了，没想到还是回归了电影节的路数上。就因为这个差异，松本和出品方掰扯了一会儿。  
松本推门的时候大野刚好要出门，两人差点撞在一起，又因为这件微不足道的小事笑了起来。  
“那我的工作就做完咯？”大野见松本听过小样后的样子，试探地问。  
“做完了，”松本给大野鼓掌，“恭喜你正式杀青。”  
大野拖长了声音：“那松本大忙人什么时候有空和我去迪士尼啊——？”  
“嗯？不应该是我返回来等你吗？”松本捏了一下大野的脸，“巡演中的大野先生？”  
大野躲了一下松本的手，轻轻推了推他的腰：“快走啦。巡演马上就结束了，松本先生到时候不要又说没时间啊……”  
“放心，”松本眨眨眼，笑得很灿烂，“一定抽空。”

 

结果松本还是食言了。

大野的巡演刚结束，松本就要带着他的片子去参加那个著名的电影节了。  
上飞机的时候大野无言地看着松本，脸上的不情愿和身边有些兴奋的助理、经纪人形成了鲜明的对比。  
松本坐在旁边，小声对大野说：“等一回来我们就去？”  
“……不需要。”大野斩钉截铁地说，“你的片子不打算国内上映了？回来还得跑宣传。”  
“……对不起嘛。”松本搂着大野蹭了蹭他的手臂。  
大野叹了口气：“其实我也不是很想去迪士尼……”  
“嗯？”松本眨着眼睛，大野觉得他都要把那么长的睫毛眨下来了。  
“哎呀，那不是没理由嘛……”大野的声音越来越小，最后干脆就坐在椅子上不讲话了。  
松本眼神一转，看到大野泛红的耳尖，忍不住摘下帽子，遮挡着亲了大野眼尾一口。

走完红毯，坐在颁奖典礼的提名席上，松本老忍不住想凑过去和大野说点话。  
“拿个最佳男演员再回去？”松本低头，笑着对大野说。  
“嗯？为什么不是你拿个最佳影片回去呢？”大野笑了起来，眼尾弯弯的。

颁奖礼在一个富有历史的剧场里举行，上面留着的三层包厢，帷幕已经很老旧了，只是作为一个历史的证明留在那里。  
那扇帷幕在不知不觉的时候，无声无息地落在了地上，就在松本和大野一同走上舞台领奖的时候。

 

——End

 

注：  
1.我不记得这个词是不是“混录”，总之要把所有素材，包括同期声、剪辑调色特效成果、后期音等等混合在一起，以便于拷贝，我一般就叫“混片”了（不专业x）  
2.借了《你从未在此》的未完成就选送去参竞赛单元的真实事情。  
虽然每个电影节（尤其戛纳）确实有比较宠爱的导演，但实际上不会这样把人参展的影片私自改去竞赛单元。  
电影节都有展映影片和竞赛单元影片的区别，拿《忍国》举例，那年戛纳、上海、北京是去参展（上海顺便还首映了），多伦多是竞赛得了最佳动作导演（如果我没记错的话好像是多伦多哈）。另外电影节首映不是指整个放映周期开始，而是“在电影节上放映、不计票房、看看评价和效果、给正式上映做准备”，也有只能在电影节上映的独立小成本电影。  
3.还是借了《你从未在此》的电影的部分情节，顺便一提这部的男主获了2017年戛纳影帝，后面那一段其实某些也是这部里的情节，颤抖和哭泣，绝望又无助  
4.借了《幸福的拉扎罗》电影男一被暴民活活打死的部分情节，2018年戛纳最佳编剧  
5.一般剧组都会和演员来对日程，不会太半封闭地拍摄，除非是那种特别的导演有特别的要求还很有钱。我所知道的例子就是《指环王》了。  
6.借了《橘色》的拍摄方法，2015年圣丹斯展映片  
7.下雨这个讨论可以看看《影》的纪录片，很有意思，也讲了拍摄剧照的摄影师的事情  
8.借了《燃烧》电影烧塑料棚的部分情节，2018年戛纳影评人手册最高分，费比西竞赛单元奖（我要大喊一句李沧东牛逼！！）


End file.
